


Underestimated Power

by MavenfreakingCalore



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Angst, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Angst, Battle, Battle of Mustafar, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Mustafar (Star Wars), No Happy Ending Fest, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenfreakingCalore/pseuds/MavenfreakingCalore
Summary: The battle on Mustafar. Anakin is conflicted with who is actually wrong, the Sith or the Jedi. Obi-Wan is worried about his former padawan and tries to talk him down.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 85





	Underestimated Power

“You turned her against me!” Anakin's anger is prevalent, growing stronger every second. He should’ve seen this coming. It was inevitable. Obi-Wan was always one step ahead of him, always trying to prove Anakin wasn’t as strong as he paints himself to be. 

“You have done that yourself,” Obi-Wan yells back. They stand not far from each other, ready to strike if necessary.

“You will not take her from me.” At once Anakin’s cloak is gone, taken away by the force.

“Your anger and lust for power have already done that.” But Anakin doesn’t seem to be listening, more intent on destroying his former master. “You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now … until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.” Obi-Wan’s cloak goes too and he’s left standing there, facing his old friend, his  _ brother. _ There is no emotion on Anakin’s face beside pure anger, something a Jedi would never show. They begin circling each other, waiting to see who will strike first. It’s a practice they’re both well accustomed too, but never used on one another. 

“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire.” His voice changes in those words, sounding more deranged and delusional than before. It takes all of Obi-Wan to keep his face clear, not giving his former padawan any insight as to what he feels.

“Your new Empire?” The plan from before has failed, he can’t hide his plain disbelief at Anakin’s words. 

“Don’t make me kill you.” Anakin truly believes what he’s saying is right. He won’t let Obi-Wan stop him, he  _ can’t.  _ There’s too much left to risk. Although he’s not looking at him, he can sense the worry radiating off the Jedi Master. But it’s not for him, not all of it at least. It’s for the woman laying, unconscious on the side of the platform. Anakin’s not facing her, so he can’t see Obi-Wan gently touch her neck, checking for her pulse. He can feel her fading away, the force choke from earlier being too much to handle. She would make it though, she’s strong, she always had been. She  _ will  _ survive. If not for Anakin, for their child. For the kid he would take and raise, show it the true side of the force. 

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic … to democracy!” 

“If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy.” Anakin replies almost instantly, his mind made up. Obi-Wan is still taken aback at his words. They send a shudder through him, proving that the boy is truly gone. He’s turned and there’s nothing left to do but stop him.

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.”

Only seconds later, and he’s igniting his lightsaber. The binding blade emits, throwing blue shadows against the dark red of the planet. 

“You will try,” Anakin responds almost instantly, as if he was planning on this to occur. His own saber shines the same color, but with a whole other purpose behind it.

The two launch themselves into a fight. It takes a split second for their weapons to meet. They move quickly across the platform, towards the more dangerous side of the planet. Neither speaks, too focused on winning the battle.

Their duel takes them further away from their meeting point, and closer to the lava.

“Anakin, stop this nonsense, we can figure this out, please.” It takes Obi-Wan a while to get his full sentence out, his breaths blocking the fluency of his words. He was strong, and albeit more patient, but Anakin's anger fueled a whole new type of fighting. Something he would have to work hard to defeat. 

“I need to do this, or she will die!” It’s clear the only thing he cares about is his wife. She still lays on the ground, her breathing growing fainter every second.

“Anakin, we can help her now. You need to stop this.” He pleads with his former padawan. Their battle still continues, but the forces are weaker as they speak. Yet, Obi-Wan blocks every blow, still afraid for his life. “Please, just put your weapon away.”

“I can’t!” The anger from before is gone now, replaced by pure sadness. “Palpatine is not a liar, he’ll teach me how to help her, he’s the only one who can.” Anakin’s lightsaber drops to the ground. It rolls away from the boy, towards the edge of the platform. Stopped only by the force Obi-Wan uses to pull it his way. He holsters it on his side, making sure it can’t be used against him later.

“Anakin, there is nothing you could ever do to stop someone from dying, life doesn’t work like that.” He still talks like he’s Anakin's mentor, like before. It’s a fresh reminder of who they are, what their relationship is, and what they stand for. Anakin is on his knees now, on the verge of tears. 

“Why? Why does it have to be like that?” There is no answer for him, all Obi-Wan can do is shake his head. “What have I done? I killed people, Obi-Wan. What do I do?” Although Obi-Wan is a great mentor, and an even better speaker, he has no idea how to help Anakin. He himself doesn’t even know what to do. Anakin killed other Jedi, he killed  _ younglings.  _ He can’t justify it, he simply can’t. But what he can do is comfort the boy. He is lost, he was deceived by a sith. Yes, it is partially his fault any of this happened, but he can’t hold all the blame. Obi-Wan crouches in front of Anakin, his face still hidden in his hands. 

“Come, let’s get her help.”

“I can’t go,” Anakin responds, looking up. Tears stream down his face, making small streaks to his chin. 

“Yes, you can. You will if you want to save her.” Obi-Wan responds. Through the force, he can see that Padmé still has a chance, but only if they leave now. He stands, motioning for Anakin to follow. “Come.”

He reluctantly follows, watching the floor the entire way. There’s no fight left in him. He’s tired, not physically but mentally. There’s no doubt in his mind he will suffer for what he’s done, there’s nothing to do now but give in. He’s ashamed of what he’s done, but he can’t change it. If there’s anything he’s learned from the Jedi, it’s that you must confront your problems head on. This, it’s more than a problem, but he can look at it the same way. 

Obi-Wan lifts Padmé up into his arms, carrying her onto the ship. He takes her to the Med Bay, leaving Threepio to assess her damages. Anakin can only watch while all this happens. He feels embarrassed, and that he shouldn’t be there. 

“You should have killed me,” he says as Obi-Wan enters the cockpit. 

“Excuse me?”

“I deserve to die, I did horrible things.” He sits in one of the seats, placing his head into his hands like before. Obi-Wan can’t help but feel pity for him. He takes a seat in front of Anakin, placing a reassuring hand on his knee.

“You did what you had to. You were scared, and that was the only solution you saw. Now, that doesn’t make it okay, it definitely doesn’t. But don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Sidious released Order 66, he would’ve shown himself sooner or later, you just happened to be involved.” His words were somewhat comforting.

“What’s going to happen?” Anakin’s voice cracks, showing how terrified he really is. 

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really satisfied with my writing in this, but it’s here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
